When designing in-ear earphones, in-ear sound generation and wearing comfort are important challenges. If the ear canal is completely or nearly completely closed by an in-ear earphone inserted in the ear canal, the sound perceptible for a user may be influenced by unwanted reflections. For example, sounds emanating from the user's body may be reflected at the ear canal closing, and may interfere with the sound emitted by the earphone. Generating sound with a high quality enjoyable for a user is therefore an important issue.